HildaTiger Drabbles
by Quitealiar
Summary: A series of drabbles on the girls who gave up on their boy and turned to each other instead. Crack ship treated seriously.
1. Chapter 1

"You shouldn't be here," Hilda muttered, leaning towards Tiger anyway.

"Yes, because this camp is full of people doing everything they should." She murmured back, leaning over the desk. Hilda tried to focus on her paperwork.

"Anyone could walk in."

"Klink is out and the boys are on a mission outside," Tiger said. She casually walked around to Hilda, trailing one hand on the edge of the desk. She ducked her head down and buried it in Hilda's neck, who hummed approvingly at the motion. She finally turned to her girlfriend, pressing a kiss to her cheek in response.

"Good."

* * *

"He still thinks we don't know each other?" Hilda asked, incredulous. Tiger lifted her wine glass and chuckled.

"I believe he wants you to be a part of his latest madcap scheme. He was clearly less than pleased at the prospect." Hilda laughed aloud. The two were snuggled on the couch in one of Tiger's safehouses. In this time, it was better to be careful with their rendezvous.

"Hmm, do we tell him, or watch him dance around the subject with us?" Hilda wondered.

"Well we so rarely get to see him squirm. I think this is a lovely opportunity."

* * *

"Don't come to me when I'm there. It could compromise the mission." Tiger said. Hilda sighed at the thought of a missed connection between the two of them-after all, they so rarely got to see each other anyway. Still she could accept it. She may not be as invested in the war as her girlfriend, but she wanted it to end soon. She also knew this was important to Tiger.

"I know. But we'd better make the best of this opportunity, or I'm going to be very put out."

Tiger grinned and leaned in to meet Hilda's lips with hers.

* * *

They snuck down the road and into the light path through the woods. It was barely more than an animal trail, but it was slightly less dense than the surrounding trees. They quickly reached the back door of the safe house. Normally they wouldn't bother with this much effort, but Tiger had just pulled an impressive sabotage mission and couldn't risk being seen.

The woman who lived there smiled warmly and invited them in. Some of the Underground agents were less than thrilled at the two's relationship, but many were fine with it. They were, after all, fighting for human rights. Liesel Schmidt was one of the ones in it solely for the chance to help people.

When they were quite hidden from view, they exchanged a kiss.

"You two are so cute together," she gushed. "You're just the sweetest thing. Not like my Henrik's boyfriend. He is a horrible influence on him. You know, just yesterday..." They had gotten used to Mrs. Schmidt's complaints and just smiled while she spoke.

"And you're both so sweet. You must have a thousand boys after you both!" Hilda and Tiger exchanged a look and laughed.

"That's more accurate than you know, Liesel."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hilda's here," Hogan said, surprised. Tiger was surprised as well. Only her long experience as a spy kept her from turning her head. She supposed it made sense. They were in a civilian hot-spot, they were bound to run into someone.

"What?" She questioned.

"Klink's secretary." Hogan said, misunderstanding her question. "Damn. She's headed towards the bomb." Tiger stiffened at the remark, casually taking a look in that direction. Sure enough, Hilda was mingling with a group of people nearby, a group that included the man they meant to interrogate. The bomb soon to go off as distraction wasn't strong enough to harm anyone… unless they were standing right next to it.

"We can't risk the target getting frightened away," Tiger mused, trying to figure out how to get her away without raising the alarm. Hogan misunderstood her statement and frowned at her.

"We need to get her away before it goes off." He whispered. "She might not be so willing to help if our operation gets her hurt. Better her in Klink's office than someone who might not be so willing to look away." Tiger smirked. She was willing to bet that wasn't all. He was at least fond of the other woman, from what she'd picked up.

"If I went over there, I could get her away. Feign injury, ask for her help," Tiger suggested. Hogan nodded in thought.

"But if she saw me, she'd know something was happening. She would know to get out of the way." Tiger nearly rolled her eyes. That wasn't the only reason for it. Hogan wanted to keep them from meeting. She wasn't willing to put her girlfriend's safety at risk over that.

But they never got a chance to implement either plan. For the bomb went off right at that moment.

Both of them automatically turned toward the explosion. Hogan cursed. Clearly the bomb had gone off before it was supposed to. Tiger didn't care. Her part in this was over. She had just been his date there to allay suspicion. … Okay maybe not _just_ for that. He was good-looking, so sue her! But that wasn't important now.

She ran toward the place she had last seen Hilda. Hogan looked after her, but he needed to ensure the mission was going as planned.

When Tiger saw the blonde, she dropped to the ground beside her. Hilda seemed dazed but she was conscious. That was a good sign. Luckily, she had been shielded somewhat by a statue standing between her and the bomb. Still, she was bleeding from a few place on her side. She smiled up at Tiger when she saw her.

"I see you're working tonight," she said lightly. Tiger huffed at her and inspected the wounds. It was hard to see them through her clothes, but they seemed to be fairly minor. She wanted to kiss her. She contented herself with brushing Hilda's hair back from her face. She was definitely going to need to visit her tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all my readers! I know this is an odd premise, but you're rolling with it. Here's a Hilda-centric chapter**

* * *

"I just wish you didn't have to be gone so much," Hilda said, turned away from her girlfriend.

"You know I wish the same, mon petite," Tiger stepped closer to Hilda, pressing a hand to her back. Hilda stiffened, but didn't move away. "When this is all over-"

"You keep saying that, but it's not true!" Hilda threw her hands up in the air. "It seems this war will never end."

"It will."

"And what the? You may not be as busy, but things won't be any better for us."

"They will be. You must keep hope," The sigh told Tiger Hilda would try.

* * *

"This is Hilda, Klink's secretary," Hogan said, uncertain. Hilda nearly laughed aloud at the sight.

"Delighted to meet you," she said, reaching out to shake hands with her girlfriend. Tiger didn't question it, taking her hand with a quick, "charmed." Hilda purposefully gave Hogan a look.

Truly, she didn't care that he flirted and even slept around. After all, she even had a girlfriend! Their flirtation was an idle distraction. But, oh, how she loved to toy with him. She had always had that bad habit, and the war only strengthened it. Everyone knew how to manipulate people now.

"I'm sure we have much to discuss," She winked at Tiger.

* * *

The Underground had a new mission. Hilda knew it. Tiger had come into town this week, but she hadn't come to see her in two days. She wouldn't have contacted her if she was meant to be i the dark this long. She curled up on the sofa, a warm mug in her hands. She couldn't even remember what it was, but it was warm and she was scared. Tiger- Marie was in danger-she knew it.

Hilda wasn't particularly religious, but she sent up a small prayer anyway. She needed her girlfriend to come home safe. She wouldn't lose her.

* * *

There was a lake a few miles out of town. Few of the townspeople went to it- it was a pain to get to and there was a nicer lake in town. It was surrounded by woods, with no clear path to get through and the water tended to be murky. It was Hilda's favorite place to go.

Now, it hadn't always been this way. She wasn't much of an outdoorswoman, and when she did go out, she used to prefer places that were more put together. But it was quiet here, and private and-

She pushed through the trees to see Tiger staring at the water- and there was that bonus, of course.


End file.
